Mistletoe and Making Out
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – A simple Christmas tradition can sometimes lead you to things you didn’t even know you wanted. MattiMimi. Yuri. Xmas shadowphoenix101.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – A simple Christmas tradition can sometimes lead you to things you didn't even know you wanted. (Matti/Mimi) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** More undiluted sap. UGH! I think these things are steadily getting worse. 

_Dedi:_ So do us all a favour and drop dead.

Lamb: Well Nix you asked for mistletoe, and so that's just what you've got.

**Muse:** Big mistake.

_Dedi:_ And there are one or two other bits in here that might make you happy.

**Muse:** I think I might cry!

_Dedi:_ At least do it quietly. This fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** cus it's her Xmas present. So **shadowphoenix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Enfold me in your arms,  
Cover me with velvet kisses,  
Rock me on and on,  
And whisper softly to me,  
You wanna be my baby doll,_

* * *

**Mistletoe and Making Out**

Matilda bounced restlessly up and down on the balls of her feet, her large cherry orbs scanning the crowed in the dimly lit room. Music was pounding out from the speakers; the decibel level so high that the vocals were unintelligible and all that remained was the thumping baseline. The air was hot and humid, and Matilda felt a trickle of sweat roll down her back despite having stripped down to just shorts and bra.

The BBA Christmas party was always … intense was the word the crossed Matilda's mind quickly followed be extreme. It was one of the few times when all the various bladers and teams could get together, without the stress of competition and just kick back and let their hair down. Which they were certainly doing, even within the line of her sight she could see…well Bryan and Queen technically had to be dancing since they were both just about clothed. Kai and Rei were groping like mad in a corner. And Tala was occupied with a blonde girl Matilda didn't recognise; though the redhead was giving every sign of jumping her right then and there.

Sighing for no apparent reason, Matilda pushed herself away from the wall on which she had been leaning and went off in search of another drink. Technically, at seventeen she really shouldn't have been drinking, but damn it everyone else was and it was about time she got to show off her wild side, and if having a drink or two made that easier then so be it. Also the more alcohol she consumed the less inhibited she felt which would be a very good thing if she could just find the person she had been looking for all night.

It was something in the air, everywhere she looked people were losing them selves in the heat of the moment. The bright fluorescent light in the kitchen stung and blinded Matilda's eyes and she was forced to blink back tears only to come face to face, well rather face to back with Salima and yet another unknown blonde female. The two were so involved with each other that they didn't even notice when Matilda reached round them to grab another bottle form the unit.

Gulping from the bottle Matilda smiled at the sensation of lightness the flooded her body, well that was Sal well and truly out of the closet and about bloody time. So that was both Sal and Tala, blondes seemed to be the in thing at the moment but for the life of her Matilda couldn't see why. No, give her bright azure blue hair and warm honey eyes every time, a smile that was sweet and teasing and a body to kill for.

So absorbed in her thoughts was Matilda that she was unaware that the object of her fantasy had entered the room from the opposite side until she walked into her. The insuring bump jolted the pink haired girl back to reality, and unfocused eyes looked deep into the honey orbs that were staring curiously at her. Alcohol fizzed through Matilda's blood stream but she was not so naive to think it the only reason for the fire coursing through her veins.

_Focus Matti, focus_. Matilda resided the silent mantra over and over to herself. The only problem was that she was focusing on the girl who was still standing before her. Every line and curve of Ming-Ming's body, her golden tanned skin, so much of which was exposed to Matilda's greedy eyes. The azure strands that had been pined up where now falling haphazardly around the girl's oval face framing those glittering honey orbs.

Ming-Ming smiled delightedly and tried not to giggle at the vacant hungry look on her friend's face, and wondered if perhaps it was the alcohol that she had consumed that made Matilda's cherry eyes seem a little glazed. That though snapped the bluenette back to reality, she had wanted another drink which is what she had been in pursuit of when she had literally run into the pink head. Grabbing hold of the younger girl's hand Ming-Ming turned her round and dragged her back towards the kitchen.

The duo were however brought up short when the large form of Brooklyn blocked the doorway. His eyes were hazy and a leer had twisted his slack mouth. He said something that neither girl could make out but the stench of stale alcohol on his breath was enough to make Ming-Ming who was standing closest to him shy away. A combination of feelings filled the smallest BEGA blader as she took in the sight of her team-mate; anger, annoyance, pity and also a touch of fear.

Brooklyn was like and older brother to her, someone who was always there for her and who she could trust with anything. But right here and now he was piss drunk or to be more accurate he was almost paralytic which was how it always was. Most of the time he avoided alcohol, but when he drank he really drank and unfortunately it brought out the darker side to his nature. Come morning along with the killer hangover would be apologies and self-loathing for his actions, whatever they maybe.

Again he said something inaudible and when neither responded Brooklyn yelled out to the crowded room who turned to look at the pair. Laughing and wolf whistles filled the humid air, and the honey eyed girl whirled to face the crowed and instantly regretted it as she felt Brooklyn's hot breath on her back. Ming-Ming was used to being centre of attention but she was also used to knowing why people were looking at her and now everyone was staring at her for reasons she didn't understand. Sensing the tension in the shorter girl, Matilda moved so the she was standing slightly in front of the bluenette.

Looking round at the faces of watchers Matilda caught the brilliant blue gaze of Max; the blonde gave her a rye smile and with a small gesture indicated that she should look up. Obediently following his instructions Matilda tilted her head back ignoring the spinning of her head and looked up at the bunch of green leaves and white berries pinned to the ceiling. Well that certainly explained the cat calls, she conceded, before a billion thoughts crashed into her fuzzy brain. Chief among them was the fact that she was standing under the mistletoe with the girl she was been fantasising about for the past six months.

By this time Ming-Ming had also looked up and seen the plant hanging above them and was now staring blankly upwards. Thoughts whirled around her head the main two being; was Matti even interested in her that way and the first chance she got Brooklyn was going to pay for this. It seemed that every occupant had stopped what they were doing to take up the rather unimaginative chant of 'Kiss' even Tala had disentangled himself from his voluptuous blonde long enough to wolf whistle.

Ming-Ming was standing frozen; looking as if she had been routed to the spot her large honey orbs staring wide eyes at the faces turned to her. She looks so young; the thought suddenly struck Matilda and something inside her melted. The bluenette looked like a frightened child who had found herself being shoved into the spotlight, and was no more able to move than she was to hold a moonbeam in her hands.

"It's OK." Matilda murmured softly into her crushes ear as she moved so that the two of them were face to face. Gently she stroked her right hand over the golden skin of Ming-Ming's check before tilting her head up towards Matilda's own. In the instant before their lips met, the cherry eyed girl was struck by how surreal it was; she was 5' 4" and up until this moment it had always been her who was having their head raised by others.

Instinctively Ming-Ming let her eyes drift shut, and was shocked to find that she was trembling. When Matilda's lips brushed her own she could not hold back a slight gasp as she suddenly realised just how much she wanted the girl holding her. Her action gave Matilda the optionally to slide her tongue into the bluenettes mouth, which is precisely what she did at the same time wrapping her left arm around the girl's waist while her right hand toyed with azure strands.

All Ming-Ming could do was stand with her arms round the pink haired girl's neck while the world faded around her. And then all too soon Matilda was pulling away and the crowed was turning back to whatever or whoever it was that had been previously claming their attention. Matilda offered the bluenette a small smile and a half shrug, but the honey eyed girl was to busy pushing past Brooklyn to notice.

She didn't stop until she had made her way out into the cold evening air. Sighing Ming-Ming lent her arms on the rail that ran around the wooden walkway that over looked the main training ground of the BBA compound where fittingly the party was being held. The sharp winter wind blew round her, tugging at the shift like dress she wore making the gold silk whisper, but the cold was unnoticed by Ming-Ming who's head was still filled with the image of Matilda.

"Why'd you run off?" Ming-Ming jerked as if she had been stung and turned her head to look at the girl leaning beside her. Short pink bangs swung forward into large cherry orbs, and a wave of goose bumps ran over her creamy skin.

"You're cold." Matilda gave a slight laugh and turned dancing eyes on the other girl.

"Well it is freezing you know." She said brushing a pale pink strand from her face. "But you didn't tell me why you ran."

"I don't know." Ming-Ming dropped her eyes as she mumbled the words. "I guess I just did"

"Cus of me?" As she spoke Matilda edged closer to the other female until she could feel Ming-Ming's skin against her own.

"Maybe." Her voice was no more than a whisper as she turned into Matilda who slipped her arms tightly around her.

"What for?" The warmth of her breath was like a soft caress on Ming-Ming's skin.

"Let's just say I wanted to see if you'd chase me." Matilda laughed lightly and then dipped her head so that Ming-Ming could eagerly claim her mouth.

* * *

**Muse:** Oh lordy! I don't know what was worse; the beginning, the middle or the end! 

Lamb: Sappy I know, but Nix did you work out who the two blondes where?

_Dedi:_ If not ask and we will reveal all. Well **shadowphoenix101** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R as I'd love to know what you thought

Merry Christmas

Big luv see ya

Lamb


End file.
